Truth Bites
by keikari
Summary: Every day was the usual for the two of them. Challenges come and go with Kei always ahead of her. But one day when he suddenly leaves a bet unchallenged, it all changes. Kei x Hikari
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Truth Bites**

**A _Special A _fanfiction**

**by Keikari  
**

**

* * *

**Author's notes: I'm back with another idea! Hehe... A whim popped out of my mind after the ending. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: S.A. is owned by mangaka Minami Maki.

Summary: Every day was the usual for the two of them. Challenges come and go with Kei always ahead of her. But one day when he suddenly leaves a bet unchallenged, it all changes. Kei x Hikari

* * *

**_A fine, breezy day inside the gymnasium of Hakusen academy…_**

"Takishima! I'm going to beat you someday…" Hikari swore as she sat on the wooden floor of the gym, red boxing gloves in hand and sweating.

Skillfully, Kei removed his own blue gloves and tossed them in one corner, grinning at Hikari's way as he replied, "That's a confident assumption coming from your lips, miss number two…" and although he didn't say anything next except for his golden eyes, she could feel him as he stared back at her dark blue ones with all the intent of mocking her.

A "rank 2" anvil falls on top of her head in a late reaction as she fumes at him.

"Just you wait! I will beat you…" pumping herself up, she faced him squarely, a competitive smile on her pretty face.

Takishima looked at her once more as though her actions were timelessly enjoyable to watch before turning around, "Better do it fast…" he mumbled. The regretful tone in his voice was unmistakable.

Startled but unsure, Hikari dropped her upraised hands, "Eh?" she thought she didn't hear him right.

_What was that all about?_

For a while when she thought he wouldn't say anything, Kei's voice broke the silence with his quiet reply, "Nothing…" turning to face her, the mocking smile was back on his face, "I accept your challenge. Prepare to lose." He declared.

Her rivalry spirit back in its rightful place, Hikari beamed back with the same expression.

"I should be saying that. All right! Two days from now!"

* * *

**_On the way home from school…_**

"I'm going to beat him so bad…" Hikari mumbled to herself as she rubbed her hands together, her plans circulating in her mind with thoughts of her victory.

"I must, I must…" she chanted when she suddenly stopped from her walking, a thought popping out in her mind.

"_Better do it fast…"_

It was Kei's statement earlier. Somehow, it sounded so depressing…

"What did he mean by that..?" she thought, somehow disturbed as she raised a finger to her chin. "Does he wish to lose that much? Hahaha…"

* * *

_**Next day… inside the Hakusen's Greenhouse.**_

The assembly of Special A students were in their usual seats, doing their own habit, except for one person.

The absence of the serious looking yet calm student and his laptop was upsetting. Hikari immediately noticed something wrong with the picture as she stepped to the Greenhouse and her roving eyes didn't spot him.

Somehow, it was easy to spot Takishima among the group, especially when he was typing in his laptop with a concentration that looked almost lax when someone looks, defying the enormity of what he's dealing with.

It was always calm around him when he works.

"Where is Takishima?" was Hikari's first question, and her tone sounded simply puzzled that the 5 of them looked at each other uncertainly.

Deciding to lay the decision on the more mature spokesperson of the group, they all looked at Ryuu's direction as he was petting a koala in his arms.

"I'm sorry Hikari. We don't know where he went…" he added with an awkward chuckle.

At his reply, Akira glared at him as though he didn't tell the complete truth.

"Come to think of it, he did say he was going to somewhere…" Tadashi replied instead, instantly earning a smack from Akira's tray.

The resounding clunk of the tray as it hit Tadashi was as loud as Hikari's response.

"WHAT?!!" her loud voice was nearly like Megumi's in its destructive tendencies, shaking the trees inside the greenhouse as though by a strong wind.

"Where did he go?!" Hikari whined, her fists clenched tight and upraised as she eyed all of them.

Tadashi had recovered enough to utter a reply, "He didn't say… But I think it's somewhere…far." Before he could say anything else, Akira's tray once more hit him, silencing the man as he whimpered forgiveness.

Akira gave him a good beating before looking at Hikari, concerned.

"Hikari… We didn't want you to worry. Maybe Kei just went somewhere?" she tried convincing to no avail.

The number two student appeared like someone just rejected her, her face downcast and an impending shadow over her back.

Instead of slumping to ultimate despair, Hikari gritted her teeth and clenched her fists by her side, fuming and frustrated, "Ooooh… How can he leave!?" she snapped, nearly on the verge of tears in her annoyance, "We had a challenge! He bet on me!"

Appearing bitter and totally annoyed, the others began to worry for her when Hikari suddenly pumped her competitive stance.

"Takishima, I will find you!" she announced to no one as she began to exit out of the greenhouse.

As she left, the 5 could only stare at her in silence before Tadashi spoke, "Does she know where she's going?"

Jun found the voice to speak and reply uncertainly, "I think the Takishima group of companies would know something…"

* * *

Hikari knew if there was one thing to know for certain, it was to go direct to the source. After all, Takishima spends most of his time helping his father manage the companies they own.

In this mission, she found herself on her first stop: the first branch of the Takishima group of companies.

Moving to the entrance, the glass doors instantly slide open as she stepped on the rug. Fascinated but determined, she moved in and approached the glamorous, sparkly reception desk where a friendly looking receptionist stood behind, smiling genuinely.

"Good afternoon ma'am. What can we do for you?" she smiled so sweetly that Hikari blushed.

Clearing her throat, she spoke, "I wish to have an appointment with your director."

Startled, the receptionist widened her eyes then immediately resumed her professionalism as she addressed her, "I'm sorry ma'am… I'm afraid our director, Takishima Kei, has been away on a business trip."

"Business trip huh?" Hikari mumbled before walking away, ignoring the surprised receptionist.

As Hikari got out of the building and into the sunlight, she found out she didn't believe what she said. There was more to this than just a business trip… she thought. Kei wouldn't abruptly leave her hanging with the challenge high on their back for a casual business trip… Not even if it was his father's fault. Hikari knew without a doubt that Kei would at least find a way to call her if it came to that.

But he didn't.

Finding herself unconvinced, she decided to seek for more answers.

Well, there were two more companies to visit. She can't give up now.

* * *

_**Next stop: the second branch of the Takishima group of companies.**_

The building was the same, elegant kind with austere decorations and a very classic feel inside. The entrance was the same automatic sliding glass doors that activated when someone stepped on the rug and the sensor detected it. It's just the receptionists who were different, but they still wore the same professional smile.

"I'm afraid we cannot tell where he went, ma'am… The director wishes to keep it confidential."

Frustrated, Hikari replied, "Then tell the director Hikari Hanazono wanted to know!"

The receptionist merely shook her head dejectedly, "I'm sorry ma'am. But if you wish, we can schedule an appointment for you when he comes back…" she stopped when she noticed Hikari was already leaving.

Staring after her, she wondered what it was all about. Then, remembering the instructions left to her by the director, she called a number listed on the piece of paper the director had left and informed of the girl's arrival.

* * *

_**The last stop was undoubtedly the hardest: the third and last branch of the Takishima group of companies located in a faraway district.**_

Hikari felt so dejected at the point, knowing somewhere that Takishima Kei had no intentions of letting her know where he went…

Still, she had to try.

To stop searching for him would mean she had lost, and she couldn't stand it. Besides, his absence felt like a splinter in her heart and she didn't want to quit just yet.

When she arrived, the building that met her was perhaps the biggest and most glamorous of the two. Entering the entrance, Hikari's first thought was that there was only one receptionist on the desk, and she appeared to be busy as she chatted on the phone with her back to her.

As Hikari went nearer, she became more aware of the receptionist's physique.

"_That short, pink-hued hair…" _she was thinking when the receptionist swung around in her chair and faced her.

"Yahiro Saiga!" Hikari exclaimed, totally shock to see him here, behind a reception desk of all places, and she had to mistaken him for a girl…

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Yahiro merely smiled as though he expected what she would say and react. Inclining a hand to his chin, he glance at her demurely, "As always, Kei's predictions were clear-cut." Yahiro had received the phone call from the receptionist a little while ago, and he had the task to come here. But he doubt he would like what he was going to say…"

"Takishima! What does he have to do with this?!"

Sighing, Yahiro explained, "I'm sorry I have to be the one to say this but… Kei is going to be engaged."

Badoom.

A thunder strike hits Hikari's head fair and square as the realization crushes her heart and mind. The whole world closed in on her, trapping her in its embrace.

"W-What…?" still, she could not believe it. Maybe she heard it wrong. She couldn't be feeling this way…her chest suddenly feels too tight that it hurt.

Seeing her reaction, Yahiro tried to soften the blow, "Hikari… I forced Kei not to tell you. I thought it was better that way—"

"LIAR!" Hikari burst out before he could finish, tears on the edge of her bitter eyes, "_Don't lie for him_!" lowering her face, she quietly spoke, "I know him… Takishima doesn't want me to hold him back when he leaves, so he didn't tell me anything. He would never decide to tell me. He always does things by _himself_…"

Tears dropped down from her eyes, although Yahiro couldn't see her expression with her long hair covering it.

"Hikari…"

"But it's okay!" Hikari suddenly brightened up, or wanted to appear like it as she raised her fist and forced a cheery smile, "I understand! If Takishima wanted to get married that badly, I don't care!" she laughed hollowly as though to emphasize her point.

As he watched, Yahiro couldn't help feeling bitter too. Kei had made a selfish decision, hurting Hikari in the process…

He looked at her as her expressions appeared more forced even though she was clearly hurt. Deciding it's for the best, Yahiro said, "Hikari… I think it would be better if you forget him for a---"

A heavy stomp eats out his next words as Yahiro uttered a cry of pain. Frustrated, he looked beneath his desk and exclaimed, "Megumi, what are you doing?! You were supposed to be _discreet!"_

The curly hair singer scribbled on her pad and held it up, _"You're supposed to help Hikari, not make her sadder!"_

When Yahiro looked back, Hikari was no longer there.

"Well, too late. I think she already left—" a tap came from his leg. Looking down, Yahiro read the caption in Megumi's frustrated face, thinking as he glanced at her how she could've known... He had relented to let her come with him on the condition that she will remain hidden. He thought he could own all the blame and absorb Hikari's bitterness but it didn't work. And Megumi had to witness it. She reacted late though.

"'_Why are you so slow?...'" _Yahiro was reading and continued to read in silence, chuckling in mockery as he did so. "I would but since you're there…"

He didn't finish his next words as his sight saw a shock receptionist on the hallway, staring at him as though he was a dirty old man. Her eyes flashed to him then wandered to where Megumi was crouched underneath the desk. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"My…I didn't know. I'm sorry to have bothered you two…" she muttered mischievously before Yahiro and Megumi's flustered faces.

"No! It's not what you think!!" Both of them shouted. Then they looked at each other and blushed.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "We'd better inform the S.A. about this…"

She could only nod.

* * *

**Author's notes: Like it? Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**_2 weeks later._**

**_-hanazono residence-  
_**

Hikari spent her time practicing Kendo, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, and every other defensive sport (including a calming one like Yoga), trying to forget Takishima. Her parents were somehow against it in fear of her destructive powers wrecking the whole house, but they finally allowed Hikari to practice on their back yard, which was still small. The restrictions were enforced but they doubt she would listen.

"I just wished she could do something useful like doing the laundry without causing destruction…" her mother sighed as she knitted a crochet sweater.

Father stopped watching television to think about it."I wonder what's wrong."

Hikari's mother looks at him as though he's the one being dense.

"She just found out her childhood friend is going to get engaged!" she yelled, to which her father frowned before widening his eyes in shock.

"HE WILL WHAT?!!"

-

"Hiiyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Her parents' bickering was never heard as Hikari's mindset burned on three things:

_One_: Increase the tone of her voice with each release to overwhelm her depressed thoughts.

_Two_: Put all her strength into each punch and kick so she wouldn't feel the weakness of her heart.

_Three_: Ignore the surroundings. She just had to pretend she was busy practicing.

From the house's window, her mother and father looked at her worriedly. Then their sight fell on the several deep holes she had punched on the ground and grew anxious.

The backyard looked terrible.

"Stupid Takishima…" Hikari mumbled subconsciously as she felled another straw dummy with a powerful kick, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she spat.

Recoiling to deliver the special move, Hikari moved in her stance and charged towards the lone, battered dummy. As her parents saw what she was about to do, they closed their ears and kept low on the window.

_Kaboom_.

An explosion literally resounded as Hikari's killer move slashed through the poor dummy and cut off the string that held it together before turning to dust.

Panting, Hikari stood without moving as the wind whipped her long hair and swept away the dust. Her fists clenched and unclenched as it began to itch to hit something…

_Something that concerned beating up Takishima's pretty face…_

_Or maybe torturing him..._

_Or if he happened to override her again, at least experience that rush of competitiveness as she exercised her rivalry…_

Life without him felt terribly hollow, but Hikari didn't want to admit it. _"It's the lack of a rival that stings me…"_ she persisted, gritting her teeth as she glared at the battered yard without really seeing the chaos she made.

The sudden silence and dull ache creeping up to her heart brought back her inner consciousness.

"_Why did he have to suddenly leave and get marr---" _her inner mind mewed when Hikari shook her head violently.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" Hikari bellowed at the air when she really meant to mentally kick herself. Bracing herself, she grabbed another tattered dummy on the cart beside their gate, placed it in an upright position and began beating on it with all her might. Unfortunately, after landing one blow, it disintegrated to dust like what happened to the other dummy.

Growling in annoyance, Hikari stalked off to a more firm ground in their yard that had no hole and began beating on the soil instead, her vision starting to conjure Kei's image on the soil as clumps of earth flew with each of her punch.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

--

The Hanazono residence was still experiencing the wrath of Hikari when the limousine stopped in front of their house and a reserved looking man stepped out. When his eyes went to the house, it seemed okay. It looked like the most lowly, disheveled house in an average district he would be giving an invitation to, but regardless, that's what it says on this envelope...

_Hanazono Hikari_

The man smiled amiably before going to the entrance, where he got the shock of his life.

There, standing on the far corner kneeling on the ground, a girl who looked more like a mad woman was beating the ground until it was practically a hole. She appeared so furious that for a moment the man was compelled to turn back and leave when Hikari stopped, turned around and saw him.

Shivers ran his spine when he saw her looking his way. Figuring it best to do this as soon as possible, he held out the envelope in both hands.

"Good afternoon. An invitation to Hikari Hanazono—"

The envelope was snatched from his hands before he could finish as Hikari took it and looked at the front.

It was a very refined envelope the size of a regular notebook with lots of creamy swirls and subtle sparks. It had a very smooth, silky feel it didn't feel like paper. As Hikari ran her hands through it, mesmerized for a while, she stopped when she read the heading:

"_Takishima and Yakusen nuptials…"_

The swirly script glared back at her as she stared.

Having done his mission and feeling highly endangered by the moment, the man mumbled his farewell and slipped off with the limousine, leaving Hikari with her envelope. As her parents watched from the window, trying to appear hidden, they decided to see what happens. Already, it felt like their Hikari was changing to a monster.

_Their wedding…_

_Takishima will be wed to another woman…_

_Her greatest rival will be owned by a woman._

Clutching the envelope, Hikari did not open it. Instead, she just stared hard. Bitterness mixed with hatred, overpowering the latter as her eyes suddenly became blurred by hot tears.

"_What's wrong with me…"_ she rubbed her eyes and clenched the paper, but the tears did not stop. It kept on flowing as the memories she spent with him came pouring in relentlessly.

She was going to lose Takishima to another woman.

Her heart and lungs felt like an anvil just fell on top of it, making it difficult to breathe. She didn't clutched at her chest as it became painful, ignoring its tightness as she walked drearily on one corner where a metal anvil was located. Then, with her palm, she began hitting on it as though it were blocks of cement instead of a very durable piece of metal alloy.

Somehow the pain stopped the tears from falling, but her chest still hurt.

--

_Y**akusen residence**_

**_On the rooftop of the mansion_**

**_The garden_**

Light poured in from the glass roofing as it showered the plants in its glow, making it shine in all its beauty. The fountain in the center was majestic and radiant as it filled the surroundings with the sound of water and exotic birds lit the air in cheery melody. There were all kinds of rare orchids, flowers and refined plants arranged in professional order around the place, making it look like paradise.

But to Kei, none of it felt real.

Its beauty was more than the Greenhouse if he analyzed it, but he preferred the homely, warmth of the greenhouse more than the glamorous façade of this place…

"_None of these are beautiful without Hikari…" _he thought, thinking about her laughter and her optimism filling the greenhouse with life.

It made his heart ache so bad.... Just thinking about her these past few days felt like a ruthless ordeal coping up with the different sensations he had to face.

_First of all, there was pain. _

_Then, regret._

The cycle would continue until it simply settled on one emotion, and he would be calm once more, thinking this will soon pass.

"_If only she hadn't been naïve…" _he gritted at the thought when it was cut off by a sweet, airy voice calling his name.

"Kei...! There you are!"

He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His fiancée, Kitsune Yakusen, was an angel to behold in her beauty and her voice. She was the only daughter of the multi-international conglomerate, The Yakusen Industries, and it was only fair that she had to exude such radiance in relation to her title. She had long, wavy golden hair up to her waist which she always wore with a barrette, porcelain, milky skin that glowed, fair green eyes that matched her silken gown and jewelries and a slender figure that any girl would envy.

She was every man's dream and Kei disliked her from sight.

Wrinkling his nose, he uttered a snort of disgust as Kitsune approached him with an elegant parcel in her delicate arms.

"Kei, can you please solve this jigsaw puzzle with me? Father had brought it as a gift and I was hoping we could solve it together." She smiled so radiantly that any ordinary man would've melted in her gaze and given in.

Kei didn't look at her as he kept his stare faraway.

Then, without a word, he turned his back on her and left the rooftop garden.

Kitsune stood staring after him with the parcel still in her hands, suddenly thinking why he was such a cold piece of accessory she had to wear…

A part of her liked him… not for his handsome looks, but for the humanity she saw hidden in him. He was caring, gentle and understanding if he wanted to.

He was clearly not being like that in front of her. He disliked her for who she was: his fiancée.

_I'm a burden between him and his true love… _Kitsune thought sadly, _I wish I could make you happy somehow, Kei…_

Sadly, she took the parcel with her in her arms and kept it. Maybe some day, he would decide to solve it with her.

* * *

A/N: reviiiiiieeeeewwww....


End file.
